Garcia (The Sacred Stones)
Garcia（ガルシア Garushia）is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He can be found in Chapter 2 of the game: The Protected. In the chapter, Bandits are attacking villages in the area of Ide and Garcia and his son narrowly escape their hometown to get away. In the level, Eirika and her small group arrive with a mountain range separating them from Garcia and his injured son, Ross. It is suggested that the player use Vanessa to fly over the mountain range and bring Ross over to so that he can be healed by Moulder and protected from further harm. Garcia can (Usually) take care of himself. After Eirika talks to Ross, you can use Vanessa to put Ross on the other side of the mounatain so he can talk to Garcia. You don't need to recruit him in the chapter, however, as he will automatically join you after the battle's conclusion. Profile Garcia is a villager from Renais who was once a mighty military leader -- Well-respected in all the countries of the continent. However, he retired from the army when his wife Risa died, in order to raise their young son Ross; he laments that he spent so much time focused purely on the military and didn't spend as much time as he could have with his wife, and is thus dedicated to being a good father to his son. One day, however, Garcia is plunged back into war when his village is destroyed, forcing Ross and himself to fight their way past the bandits to escape -- This battle brings them into a meeting with Eirika's group early on in their mission. Seth, who has admired Garcia ever since he was a squire, discovers his idenity and asks him to join the troupe, but Garcia is reluctant until Ross decides to join as well to prove himself to his father -- Then, accepting that he doesn't have to shelter his son any longer, Garcia takes up his role as a fighter for Renais once more. Garcia is a fierce fighter, but a gentle man off the battlefield. He greatly enjoys life and likes to have fun by involving himself in physical activities like archery. In a support conversation he becomes friends with Dozla, the berserker who is around his age: the two will then have fun trying their hands at archery, magic and other methods of fighting together. also, his supports with Seth show that his wilder side is resurfacing after many years of laying low; in Seth's words, "we have awakened an incredible warrior." Garcia tries to diminish his reputation as a great military leader because his son Ross belives he must live up to and surpass that image his father had. Garcia, however, would rather Ross be more careful as, after losing his wife, he is very afraid of losing his only child, which is shown in their supports. In Neimi's support conversations, he reveals he knew Neimi's grandfather from his days as a soldier in Renais Castle; the man was dubbed the "Single-Arrow Legend" Zeltha for his prowess in the bow, for he never needed more than one arrow to dispatch his target even when he went hunting. It is further evident in conversations that he has with Neimi that her grandfather had passed on some of his training skills to her, like to stare hard at something for prolonged periods of time to strengthen her eyesight. In Game Base Stats |Fighter | Fire |4 |28 |8 |7 |7 |3 |5 |1 |14 |5 | Axe - C | Iron Axe Hand Axe Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |80% |65% |40% |20% |40% |25% |15% |} Promotion Gains Fighter to Hero *HP +4 *Str +1 *Skill +2 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Sword Skill C Fighter to Warrior *HP +3 *Str +1 *Skill +2 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +2 *Bow Skill E Overall Keeping in typical Fighter fashion, Garcia has great potential for raw health and damage, while being lackluster in defensive stats. His defense and resistance aren't too worrysome since his health pool can soak up plenty of damage, but his low speed growth may leave him unable to double attack most enemies as the game goes on, rendering his great strength moot. This is all that keeps him from being a near-ideal Fighter, however, making him a prime candidate for any spare Speedwing you come across. He and Ross (The Sacred Stones) share the desirable Fire affinity and have the fastest support in the game, so it is highly recommended to take advantage of this if both units are being used. Quotes Recruit Conversation Ross: Dad! Garcia: Ross?! Boy, what did I tell you!? What are you doing here? Don't worry about me. Hurry up and get yourself to safety. Ross: Did you really think I could just run away while you fight, Dad? You taught me that fighters fight for what's important to them! There's no way I'm leaving! I'm fighting just like you! Garcia: Ross... All right, listen to me. We'll cut our way out of here together! Death quote Endings *'Garcia, The Warrior Reborn' (甦る豪腕 Yomigaeru Gō ude) He returned to his village to help with its reconstruction after the bandit attack. Afterward, he reenlisted in the army, serving Renais as a troop leader. His strength, valor, and experience inspired many. *'(A Support with Ross)' Garcia and Ross returned to their village, where they toiled together to rebuild their village. Ross grew to become a greater warrior than even his father. When he himself had a son, that child continued his family's legacy. Other Supports *Dozla *Seth *Neimi *Gilliam Gallery File:FE8 Garcia.gif|Garcia's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:garcia fighter axe.gif|Garcia performing a critical hit as a Fighter File:garcia hero sword.gif|Garcia as a Hero with a sword File:garcia warrior bow.gif|Garcia performing a critical hit with a bow as a Warrior Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters